


Good Old College Days

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, College, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the jail scene but before the episode was released. Alex has done some shit that she's not proud of back in the day, now it comes back to bite her in the ass as it's revealed to Kara, J'onn, Lucy, Winn, and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old College Days

**Author's Note:**

> So a Grollition is a fake alien I made up and basically the first but is bullshit but whatever. Anyway this is just something I had the idea for and really doesn't seem very good to me but I'm making it into a two-shot. So correct me on any errors and comment! Thanks.

It started off as an ordinary day for Alex. She woke up, got ready, went to work, and did her best to protect the world. It was just a normal day, or as normal as it can get working at the DEO to stop alien threats. 

Alex met Kara at the DEO where J’onn had a mission for the three of them and Lucy to conduct along with Winn as tech support/translator (with his device) and James as a photojournalist to bring Kara back into the city’s hearts, if all goes well. Alex was overjoyed that J’onn was reinstated as Director, and glad that Lucy hadn’t decided to leave the DEO completely—she _does_ like her.

According to J’onn the mission is simple, something that everyone but her seems to agree on. Kara like to envision the best in everything, something that James and Winn do too in some degree, and Lucy—even though she’s waded through wars—hasn’t really had a proper battle with an alien. 

Alex, though, she knows to expect the worst. Whether it be the alien it self, environmental hazards, or idiotic civilians, she knows that _easy_ missions tend to become _crazy_ missions. And, judging by the feeling in her gut, this is going to be one of the craziest.

“We don’t know much about him,” J’onn states, “only that he’s a Grollition, not from Fort Rozz, and currently hiding amongst humans.”

Lucy’s face scrunches up in confusion, “How’d he get here if he’s not a prisoner?”

Alex, being J’onn’s second hand, answers, “We don’t know for sure. He could be a refugee, he could be a spy, he could simply be lost. But that’s what we’re going to find out.”

“Mr. Schott,” J’onn says, “is the translator built?”

Winn nods, “Yeah, I also added all the other alien languages from your database into it.”

Kara grins at him, “Great! Let’s go kick some Grollition butt!”

Alex smiles fondly and shakes her head, “Peace, Kara, peace. We’re going to _talk_ first.”

Kara rolls her eyes, “ _Fine._ Talk and _then_ kick butt?”

“Calm, Kara.”

“Calm, Alex.”

“Stop it.”

“Nah.”

“Fine, talk then kick butt. Happy?”

“Yep!”

Alex rolls her eyes, “Kryptonians.”

Kara smirks, “Humans.”

The two sisters smile at each other, happy to see each other again after Alex left and came back empty handed from her hunt of Cadmus. Alex is disappointed that she didn’t find anything about her father, but knows that J’onn and everyone there is here to help. 

The rest of the group watched the two banter, amused. J’onn can’t keep the memory of his martian daughters arguing playfully out of his mind, but he does his best to push it down. That’s the past, _now_ he has two more daughters to look after.

J’onn sighs, “As amusing as you two are, we have an alien to speak to.”

Alex smirks at her sister, “J’onn’s right.”

Kara simply—and eloquently—sticks her tongue out at her. Kara giggles and Alex chuckles, the euphoria of seeing each other not yet out of their systems.

The group of six nod at each other and head to the DEO issue vehicle, tac gear and all in place. The drive to the Grollitions apartment is short and uneventful, spent strategizing and talking about nonsense. They approach the aliens apartment building parking area and park, glancing around at the coffee shop in the corner, the other buildings, and figuring out the easiest and fastest way to evacuate the block if things go south.

“Remember,” J’onn reminds, “grollitions aren’t very powerful, their advantage lays in their natural abilities in subterfuge and the likes. That doesn’t mean any one of you should let your guard down for even a single moment, okay?”

The group nods and make their way into the building and through the hallways to the aliens apartment, Kara and J’onn up front with Alex and Lucy flanking left and right leaving Winn and James in the back. When the group reaches their destination, Kara takes a deep breath and knocks.

They wait a moment, before the door opens. When the door is open wide enough all that can be seen is the aliens back, feet heading towards the couch in the middle of the apartment. 

J’onn points to Lucy, Winn, and James, and then to the floor in the hallway. He then nods towards the Grollitions place at Kara and Alex.

Everyone nods, accepting his plan, and the sister make their way to the couch with J’onn. The three do a sweep of the place, but Kara and J’onn find nothing out of the ordinary. Alex though, her gaze lingers on a circuit spouting wires that’s laying right beside the alien.

Alex knows she’s seen that design before, knows that it is dangerous. She can’t though, for the life of her, remember what it does. She focused so much on the device that she didn’t even realize her two favourite aliens attempting to speak with the Grollition.

“Please,” Kara begs, “we want to help you. We just need to know what’s wrong!”

J’onn nods, “Helping aliens who need it is what we do.”

Alex stares at the alien, the one who his speaking gibberish while flailing his arms around and wailing. She stills though, when she sees the look in his eyes. They’re not filled with panic, they’re not filled with terror, they’re not even filled with elation, no…they’re filled with _anger_ and _determination_.

Alex sees the Grollition glance repeatedly at the device she spotted earlier, and she thinks back to what J’onn said earlier, _“Grollitions aren’t very powerful, their advantage lays in their natural abilities in subterfuge.”_

Alex may not have seen terror in the aliens eyes, but she knows for sure that there’s terror flashing across hers. Winn, Lucy, and James have stepped into the apartment by now, and Alex’s panic increases.

_He's fooling us,_ she thinks.

She can’t say anything though, the alien will only speed up his plans. Alex stares at the device, and that’s when it hits her. It’s alien in origin, but she’s studied all of the DEO’s files. She knows what it does. It’s a trigger, a trigger for a bomb that _can_ and _will_ kill aliens—Kryptonians and Martians alike—and humans milliseconds after it’s pressed.

Alex’s breathing speeds up and she knows she has to do something. Everyone has rushed forwards to console the blubbering fake. He’s tricked them all, made Kara and J’onn relate with stories of a dead planet, something that saddens everyone.

Alex stays back, knowing the truth. He’s a spy. She looks around and just knows he’s a spy for Non, and that this is all a damn well planned trap. Taking a deep breath, Alex flips the safety of her gun off and slips it stealthily out of her holster.

Not stealthily enough it seems, as the master alien of stealth’s eyes shoot towards her. Everyone stares as Alex trains her gun at the Grollition, confusion bubbling—with the added elements of anger in Kara and J’onn’s eyes.

“Step away from him,” Alex grits out slowly.

“Alex,” Kara responds, surprised, “what are you doing? We need to help him, not shoot him!”

“Agent Danvers,” J’onn speaks, “put the gun _down_.”

Lucy, Winn, and James nod along, agreeing. And all Alex can think about is what damn fools they all are.

A car alarm goes off in the distance, startling everyone. That pause is all the Grollition needs to dive and grab the device, holding it up in the air proudly.

Lucy, James, and Winn look shocked, jumping back. Kara and J'onn look faintly surprised but mostly disappointed. Looking at it from their point of view it makes sense, they thought they'd found another like them. Turns out...not so much. 

Alex aims at the aliens head, "Don't move or I shoot you in the head. And we both know you're not _quite_ as indescribable as these two."

Alex nods at her two aliens at that last bit, smirking to hide her absolute fear of losing everyone in the room. The alien smiles and laughs. 

"Are you sure," he says, "that you'll be fast enough? I may just press this button before you kill me and...I don't know...kill everyone in this room."

She twitches because the idiot sounds so _sure_ , like the thought of Alex defeating him is the funniest thing on Earth. She really wants to make his _face_ the funniest thing on Earth.

"Now, put the gun down and you will all do as I say," the Grollition continues, "if you don't...well, this bomb was designed to kill every species even at their strongest."

The alien laughs, sounding a bit too much like a standard villain. Alex doesn't put her gun down yet, because she knows. He doesn't want to die, is he was fine with it he'd have blown them all to kingdom come already. 

No, he wants them to surrender to Non can come and clean them up. She smirks, and goes to plan B) Stalling, since nobody else seems to want to do anything. 

It's then that a memory tugs at her brain. This bomb, it wasn't used because of some reason. It was too easily defeat able, it had a major weakness. Alex just can't seem to _remember_ the damn weakness!

Stalling just went from only plan to best plan. She knows she'll eventually remember the flaw—if it's in her brain, she can find it—she just needs to gather time to think.

Alex sighs, "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain?"

The Grollition smiles, "Easy. I get a high ranking position in General Non's army."

Alex is tempted to roll her eyes, the idiot obviously doesn't know that Non is playing him. He wouldn't let just some random alien into his _pristine_ army, not even one so good at lying. It's not the evil Kryptonians style. 

Either way, stalling is stalling, "How'd you even get to Earth?"

This whole time the group has been silent, staring at Alex in wonder and fear. Even J'onn and Kara—the powerful aliens—were terrified, they know the Grollition's not bluffing. Neither can take the chance of doing anything, less they set the bomb off by accident and kill everyone.

Now, though, Kara seems to have at least grasped some of her plan, "You're not a Fort Rozz prisoner, how _did_ you get here?"

The evil aliens shrugs, "I heard Earth was being conquered and wanted to be a part. I stole a ship from my home planet and travelled space to get here."

Honestly, Alex expected that. It seemed like the most logical conclusion, and look, she was right. Of course stalling doesn't mean you're going to get new information all the time.

By now the forgotten memory has slowly formed, bits and pieces fitting together. She still doesn't understand how it's going to help her quite yet. Soon, though, she will remember and get everyone out safely. 

"That's amazing," Alex speaks, "how'd you steal the ship?"

For a moment, Alex thinks he's going to go into a whole spiel detailing his robbery of a space ship. That belief holds for a few seconds before the Grollitions face adopts an expression of anger.

"You're stalling," the alien mutters, "thought you could buy time and wait for back up?"

Honestly, Alex wishes that were true. But alas, it is only them and their fuckery. She takes a good look at him and realizes he doesn't know that she's learned about the bomb. He thinks, as a human, she could never even begin to comprehend the mechanics.

Alex smirks, but the tilted smile falls only moments later when he holds the trigger up and lifts his finger. The alien may not _want_ to die, but he has no problem dying _with_ them if he needs to.

_The pros outweigh the cons,_ Alex thinks.

Except while he's lifting his finger threateningly, while everyone around her erupts into panic from fear, she has her moment of clarity. The device wouldn't release signals properly when encased, which left the wiring open. That lead to a problem, the problem being that if even a single wire is cut or moved not only will the device not work—unlike other alien triggers with backups—but it'll send a shockwave into the person holding it.

The alien thumb goes down, her group jumps forward, and Alex’s index pulls back. 

The bullet goes straight through an exposed wire.

The bomb disarms and the Grollition screams as electricity flows through him. Alex knows it's not enough to kill, but _definitely_ enough for him to fall unconscious. And the moment he falls to the ground—writhing, then going still—Alex let’s out a sigh of relief.

No one speaks, the room filled with a choking silence. Not a single person moves, all eyes attached to the unconscious alien. Alex moves after a few moments though, glancing around at her companions. She scans every body, searching for hidden injuries.

When she finds none she nods, “Should probably get a team in here to cuff him and take ‘em to the DEO.”

When Alex voices her thought, all heads snap to her direction, looking astonished by the looks on their faces. Alex raises a perfectly done eyebrow and smirks. Still nobody moves or speaks.

The eyes on her make her self-consciously shrug her shoulders, “What?”

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times before speaking, “What did you even do?”

Alex rolls her eyes and explains, “The device had files on it recovered from your ship. By now I’ve memorized most of it, so when I remembered the major flaw in this particular trigger…well, I exposed it.”

Lucy looks confused and slightly terrified, “How did you know he wasn’t a friendly?”

Alex shrugs once again, “I recognized the trigger from the files, like I said, and even though I didn’t know what it was I kept vigilant.”

“But,” Winn exclaims, “how’s that enough to know he was going to go all evil-y on us?”

“It wasn’t,” she shakes her head, “but he’s a master at subterfuge, so I made sure to look for the signs. He was constantly glancing at the device and…he had this look in his eyes. I just knew.”

There’s silence for a bit longer. Kara and J’onn look devastated, and Alex knows they were hoping for another like them. No one here but those two knew how being the last of your race—mostly—felt like. No one here but those two knew what it was like, watching your planet and your family perish like theirs did.

The silence was broken not long later by Kara, “I always knew you were badass.”

Kara smiles proudly and goes in for a hug. Alex returns it, obviously, but she hates being called _badass_ , or _brave,_ or _anything_ of the sort by her sister. It only serves to remind her of her less awesome days back in college. The days when she made the _stupidest_ mistakes, mistakes that almost cost her everything.

Alex fakes a smile and replies, “Well, if I’m just badass then you’re _super_ badass.”

Kara giggles, “I _am_ Supergirl, so…”

Alex rolls her eyes and laughs for real this time, “Ha ha. You’re hilarious, oh so humble alien.”

The youngest Danvers chuckles once more before throwing an arm around Alex’s shoulders, “We’re do for a movie night, don’t you think?”

Alex nods, and then glances at J’onn, “Have you—”

J’onn interrupts before she can finish her sentence, “I’ve called the DEO. Don’t worry Agent Danvers, go have your movie night.”

Alex smiles and nods, letting Kara steer her out the door with everyone else following behind. The group makes it four feet out the door before someone steps in front of them, looking confused and a little excited. Alex pauses in her walk, slowly recognizing the man’s face, and thinks, _shit._

“Alex?” the man speaks tentatively, before gaining confidence, “Alex Danvers? Wow, is it actually you?”

Alex’s heart stutters, she knows nothing good’s going to come of this conversation. This man is an idiot who is going to say something and get her in _a lot_ of trouble. She’s tried her best to forget her past college days _for a reason._

Still, she sighs, “Yeah, David, it’s me.”

While she looks despairingly at the roof, he babbles, “Seriously? Really? Where have you been? You just vanished from college and didn’t tell nobody where you went! Where did you go?”

The elder Danvers sighs, “Doesn’t matter, David. Just go back into your apartment.”

But he continues talking, “We should hang out! Get the gang back together! Do some shots like before, maybe even body shots! Get drunk like we did every night before, and do some more drugs! You always were good at holding your liquor.”

Halfway through his babble, Alex’s head had snapped up. Alarmed, she glances at those that surround her and she sees their faces go from confused to shocked to incredulous and disappointed. She closes her eyes for a moment to get a hold of herself.

_This can’t be happening_ , she thinks, _it’s_ not _happening. No, no, no, they are_ not _learning about the shitty stuff I did like_ this _!_

But they are. She withheld this information from everyone—even J’onn, somehow—and now its back to bite her in her fucking marvellous ass.

“David,” Alex hisses, “ _shut_ _up!”_

But he _doesn’t shut up_ , “Hey, you know those guys and girls you always fooled around with? I heard they still want you, you know. Some even claim they’re _in love_ with you, can you believe that? Actually I can, you had sex way too many times, and you broke _a lot_ of hearts.”

By now Kara, J’onn, Lucy, Winn, and James are all staring at her, mouths agape. And Alex…well, she’s freaking the fuck out right now.

“David! Shut up! Now!” Alex shouts.

She almost wants to use physical force to shut him up, but people are in the hallway and it’ll honestly do more harm than not.

David just keeps on talking, the _idiot,_ “Yo, remember when you screwed the professor? He’s never been able to find someone better than you, he tells people. Oh! Quick question, did you get that tattoo removed?”

Alex just wants to _die,_ right now. Not only is the motherfucker spouting all her secrets out in public, but in front of people who’s opinions she actually _cares_ about. They already know about her killing Astra and all that shit, but _now_ they have to know about all _this?_ _Fucking great!_

“No, now shut the fuck up, David! Before I fucking _make you!”_ She’s never actually sworn this much in front of Kara, not since she was a teen… _oops?_

“Alex, its _fine,_ ” David the fucker continues, “hey, remember when you almost killed a family in a car accident when you were drunk? That was close, we should do that shit again!”

Honestly, Alex can’t even remember why she ever even looked at this guy. It could’ve been that he was easy to bring along to all her stupid adventures, or it could’ve been because he was convenient. Either way, he’s an idiot that she wished she’d never met.

And she _does_ fucking remember almost murdering a fucking _family_ by fucking _accident._ It’s not exactly something you just _forget!_ She _still_ carries the guilt of that around with her, even after all these years. She could’ve _killed_ four _innocents_!

“If you speak again,” Alex threatens, “ _I will gut you.”_

And for the first time, David The Idiot seems to think before he speaks, “Jeez, fine. When did you get a stick shoved up your ass?”

Alex _growls_ , “If you speak _one_ more time, I’ll be cutting Little David fucking _off_. Got it?”

“Yeah,” David squeaks, “got it!”

“Good,” the agent replies, “now fucking _beat it!”_

He nods, scampers off, and shuts the door to his apartment behind him, but not before shouting over his shoulder, “Call me, Alex!”

Alex growls, “Fucking _hell_ , David.”

She closes her eyes, counts backwards from ten in Arabic, and turns around. Only to meet the disappointed and angry faces of her friends and family. _Per-fucking-fect._

“Listen,” she begins with her hands up, “I can explain!”

“Explain what,” Kara demands, “because unless he was lying, its pretty self-explanatory.”

Kara’s face holds a glimmer of hope, hope that her sister didn’t do all that bad stuff. Hope that her sister was being framed. Hope, that is crushed the moment Alex doesn’t respond. And it makes Alex feel so _horrible_ because she just extinguished some of Kara’s light. Something that she can’t forgive herself for.

“Kara…” Alex sighs.

Tears from in Supergirl’s eyes, “Alex…why would you do all that? It’s all so…”

Alex nods, “Bad, yeah I know.”

She shuts her eyes, and sucks in a deep breath, “I was stupid, okay? I was dumb and did dumb shit. And…I regret it, believe me, I do.”

Those tears that Alex has been holding back? They fall at Kara’s next words.

“Alex, how could you? The Alex I know…the Alex I know wouldn’t do that.”

And the oldest Danvers sister is regretting her past choices more than she ever has before. How could she? Well, that’s simple. She could because she had given up being perfect when it was obvious that Kara was the perfect one. And the Alex that Kara knew is the same Alex that did hard drugs, drank too much, and fooled around with almost _everyone_. Oh—and don't forget—almost _murdered a fucking family._

But, she’s over all that now. Now, she’s a DEO agents. Now, she’s _saving_ lives, helping her sister, and _not_ being a fucking idiot. She’s trying to be the person that Kara always thought she was, but…can she be? She’s done some really bad shit, can it ever be undone? Or is she just destined to be a disappointment to everyone?

Alex doesn’t know, but she hopes Kara won’t think much less of her now.

“Kara, I just—I don’t know…” she sighs.

Kara’s tears spill over her cheeks, “D-did you really do all that? Everything?”

Alex closes her eyes and nods. She hears a sort of choking sound come from Kara, and her guilt worsens.

Kara swallows a sob, “I can’t believe you. You’re not who I thought you were, Alex. Were you ever?”

The Kryptonian suddenly stalks past Alex and down the stairs before she can say anything. The agent glances at the group that—up until now—have been silently watching the sister’s interaction with grim faces. Alex pleads for them to understand with her eyes, hoping for something but not knowing what.

J’onn sighs, “I can’t believe I didn’t know about this.”

He walks past her and Alex stares at the remaining figure. All of who simply shake their heads disappointedly and walk to the stairs and away from Alex. She’s suddenly left alone in the hallway, spectators staring at her, judgment clear in their eyes.

It takes all of her to not break down then and there. She feels the weight of the stares from strangers, she feels the weight from her friends’ and family’s disappointment, and most of all, she feels the weight of her guilt and regret.

So she compartmentalizes like the good agent she is. She closes her eyes and counts in Russian until the DEO agents arrive to contain the prisoner. She gets to eighty-four when she hears the footsteps of her fellow agents. She brushes past them, pointing to the right apartment and runs down the stairs.

Alex runs all the way to her apartment, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. And all she can think is, _I wish I was who Kara always thought I was._

Because she knows that person…that person is _not_ such a disappointment to _everyone_ , unlike the real her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! And yeah I know, this was bad. Whatever, though.


End file.
